Alternate U
by Andthenyousmile
Summary: After the 456 Jack disapears following his goodbye with Gwen. Where does he go?  An alternative universe where Ianto is still alive and Torchwood is how it was before Grey, before reset.   Will the team get their happy endings in this world?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: _After the 456 Jack disapears following his goodbye with Gwen. Where does he go? An alternative universe where Ianto is still alive and Torchwood is how it was before Grey, before reset. Will the team get their happy endings in this world?_

**Disclaimer:** Begging, wishing, crying and pleading dont work. I tried. Still not mine. Darn it.

_Dedicated to ViBid. _

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate U<strong>.

It was a more modern version of the ship he had when he first met the doctor, equipped with the same appealing voice.

'...and then, he accused me of cheating and demanded to be named official champion of naked hide and seek.' Jack finished, pouring himself another generous measure of gin.

The computer didn't reply.

'He made the best coffee this side of the universe too. And never let us forget it! There was one time Owen was in before Ianto, that was a rarity in itself, Ianto was never late, ever. Anyway, Owen decided that he couldn't wait ten minutes for Ianto to arrive and make the coffee, so he tried to do it himself. To horrendous results. He's eyes turned the most magnificent blue when he was angry.' Jack reminisced fondly, before sobering up to reality. 'And now he's gone. Because of me.' He swallowed his drink in one gulp wincing as it burned his throat. He poured another.

'Never again will I get to watch him sleep, or see him look at me with those sleepy eyes when he's barely awake - still half asleep. Or play with his hair when we're watching telly. Or have him natter about something he saw on the news as he makes a fry on a Saturday morning. Or have him there holding me when I wake up after dying.' He ignored the tears that threatened to fall. 'And he's never going to know how I really feel. He died thinking he was just a blip in time, someone I'd forget. But truth is I could never forget him. I could never forget Jones, Ianto Jones, my beautiful Welshman because I l-'

The ship juttered and groaned, lights flashing as the screech of metal on metal filled the cockpit.

'What?

_'Emergency landing activated. System lock down. All commands overruled. Emergency landing activated. System lock down. All commands overruled...'_

'What?'

A whirring sounded nearby.

'No, no, NO! Just leave me be. You left before, do it again. Leave me be, leave me drink away the pain.

I'm wrong! An anomaly. I know and I'm suffering for that now! Why can't you just leave me be, or let me die?' Jack screamed, throwing his glass and watching it shatter against the wall.

_'Emergency landing activated. System lock down. All commands overruled..._'

The ship was filled with red flashing lights. Knowing the crash would be painful and ugly to watch, he closed his eyes and smiled as his Welshman laughed in the sun.

* * *

><p>'We've been getting reports of a fire in a field near Newport.'<p>

'The rift has been going insane'

'SUV is ready to go.'

'I have the estimated coordinates!'

'Estimated isn't much good to us!'

'When have I ever let you down? My estimations tend to be more accurate than the actual-'

'Can you two continue this in the car? Only we have aliens to catch and places to be. That's right argue and walk. ..'

* * *

><p>He groaned and tried to cover his eyes, squinting against the bright light. But he couldn't move.<p>

His head was pounding, his chest was tight. He was returning to life. Convulsions were beginning. Ianto wouldn't be around to hold him this time, or the next ... or ever again. His head was going to bash against the metal debree, probably killing him again. Feeling was returning to his limbs, his torso.

_It was starting._

The pins and needles feeling was slowly fading, being replaced instead with an acidic burning.

_Not long now._

This was going to hurt more than usual. There was a reason he kept his drinking to a minimum.

He could hear muffled voices, footsteps. He could feel himself being raised through his shuddering and jerking. Warm arms holding him, his head resting on something soft.

He was going to die. His chest was going to explode. The glass, the glass wass ripping right through him. Shards piercing agian and again.

_Why is there always glass? _

_Make it stop. There shouldnt be glass. _

_It hurts god it hurts ._

_Please please..._

_KILL ME!_

_Ianto..._

_Doctor... _

_Jesadena... _

_I'm sorry,_

The screaming inside his head, pounded like drums

_louder louder louder LOUDER_

Silence.

Everything was calm, silent. It was done.

He opened his eyes, his heart skipping a beat as he took in his surroundings.

'Cariad...'

* * *

><p>AN: _I wrote this about 2 months ago, when there was an illness in the family. I needed an escape and writing provided it. Eventually i didn't want an escape, i wanted an Alternate Universe. A chance to change and redo things - make them right. Say all the things I should have said, do all the things I should have done. Said I love you a little more often. I'm not able to have that AU, that second chance._

_For some reason, i really empathised with Jack, at this time. I wanted to give him the second chance I dont get. This was the result._


	2. Chapter : Welcome Home

_**A/N:** The response I got for the last chapter actually left me gobsmacked and chuffed. Thank you all so, so much for adding this story to your alerts and favouries, and thank you to deemama66, Mewknight for their reviews and to Harkpad for her sweet message/review!_

_Also if you have any title ideas, lemme know. I'm not crazy about this one..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Welcome Home <span>**

"Ssh now, it's ok. I'm here. We're here. Your safe. " Ianto murmured, rocking Jack gently as the Captain stared up at the gathered crowd.

"Ok, Teaboy, budge west. Let me take a look at him." The doctor said, reaching for Jacks wrist. The dazed man flinched, before gasping, "That not possible. Warm...no, how? I-" he mumbled confused.

"Can you walk Jack? " Owen said, resting his hand briefly on the older mans forehead.

The captain gaped at him, eyes wide in shock.

"Jack? Hello? Oi! Brilliant, he's going into shock. We need to get him back to the hub. Now. Ianto if you get him on that side...on the count of three. Three!"

"Yes, because one and two are overrated and unnecessary." Ianto, groaned, as he pulled suddenly.

Jack was yanked up and loosing his balance was forced to grab Owen's shoulders to stay up right. Looking into the doctors eyes in awe, he ran his hands down his chest slowly.

"Err, listen mate. I tried breaking the news to you before." he covered Jacks hand in his own, looking at him kindly. "Those pheromones you brag about, don't work on me. So if you continue to grope me, you will get decked, injured or not. Clear?" He said patting Jacks hands and pushing him away, dramatically yet somehow gentle.

"We've got a report of another body." called a voice.

Jack turned quickly, swaying as the dizziness momentarily took over.

"Toshiko!" he pulled her into a tight hug and burying his head in herh air, breathed deeply. "Oh God, Tosh. Your - oh God!"

Awkwardly she wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's ok, everything's ok. Lets get you home shall we?"

"Home?" he asked quietly.

"The hub. Owen can check you over, and you can clean up."

He nodded and pulled away reluctantly.

"I've put dust sheets down on the back seat, sit on those, and if you dirty the seats, Jack, you better be prepared to run." Ianto said, before walking over to the remainder of the ship, ignoring Jacks slightly spread arms.

Pfft after eveything, he expected a hug. No way.

"We should have brought two cars. Owen, do you and Tosh want to go back to the hub? You can get him sorted out and Tosh can get the scanners."

"Ianto are you sure you don't want to -"

"I'm sure Tosh."

"Ok then, c'mon, Jack. Myfanwy will be pleased to see you, no one's been giving her extra chocolate at night." Tosh led him to the SUV.

"What the bloody hell was that about? All the hugs and the - the -"

"I don't know." Ianto sighed, hands on his hips. He tilted his head to the side so he could see Jack being helped into the car. "I -take care of him, yeah? I might be mad, but that doesn't mean I don't -"

"I know." Owen said, putting a hand on the archivist's shoulder. "I'll keep you updated."

"Why does he keep doing it?" Ianto asked, fists clenched in frustration ."He keeps leaving! He promised me that he would stay, and then..."

"I'll find out whats going on. Somethings not right. I'll see you later."

Ianto watched as the SUV pulled away.

"Why, Jack? Why do you keep leaving me?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Tosh. I'm so so sorry. It was my fault." Tears silently ran down his dirty cheeks, as he hugged her close, arms wrapped around her waist, head leaning against her shoulder.<p>

"It's ok. Whatever it is, we'll fix it, Jack." She said confidently, stroking his damp hair, chin resting on the top of his head.

"You have no idea ...why I'm apologising? You don't know what I did?"

She shook her head. "Beyond the obvious...no."

"The obvious?"

"You left, Jack. We wake up after losing 48 hours of memories, and all we have is 5 seconds footage of you walking out onto the plaze and disappearing." Owen explained, eyes focused on the road.

Jack sat up, confused. Turning to Tosh, he reached out and lifted her shirt to rest above her stomach. He reached out hesitantly, stroking the skin above her right hip.

"No scar?"

"Why would I have a scar?" she asked, shifting out of his reach and adjusting her top.

"You were... You weren't?"

"Um...I could have been?"

"Jack," Owen said pulling over at the side of the road, and turning to face them "Whats going on?"

"I don't know. I think I've gone back in time..."

"How far back?"

"I dunno, whats the last thing that happened, on your timeline?"

"Hang on...er... Coffee! I made coffee. Ianto went berserk."

"Useful, Owen. Like coffee is going to help! He needs something memorable, case related."

But Jack was laughing, tears clouding his eyes as he leaned back in his seat.

"I was thinking about that, just before the crash..."

"Space whale! Rhys helped us with a space whale in a warehouse."

"Tommy went back to his own time. To 1916..."

Owen reached out and squeezed Tosh's knee, with a smile. Looking at Jack he said, "Tommy saved us all."

"I remember that. What are you working on now?"

They exchanged awkward glances.

"We - err - we're not quite sure. Mysterious deaths, unrelated, but there _is_ a link...we just... haven't found it yet."

"Have you the bodies?"

"We managed to get a hold of one so far."

"I need to see it."

"Aye Aye Captain" Owen said, turning back around.

* * *

><p>"Jack, sit down! Let me take a look at you first!"<p>

"I need to see the body, Owen. I need to know where I am."

"I-urg! Fine. Put on gloves before you go near him though!"

He rooted around, looking for the packet of surgical gloves as Owen rolled the corpse out of the morgue drawer.

Carefully, Jack pulled back the eye lid. There, in the corner, below the iris was a tiny red dot.

He looked up to find Toshiko and Owen watching him from the railings.

"I know where I am." he said lowering himself to sit on the steps

"Where are you?"

He stared at Owen. He looked conflicted.

"I... need to ask you something... but I don't know if it's gonna mess with time lines..."

"All you can do is try, and hope that the world doesn't explode."

"Encouraging as always, Dr Harper." Tosh said, rolling her eyes, and giving him a shove.

"I try, darling." he said, pushing back with a grin.

"You're alive, aren't you? Both of you?"

They stared at him, banter forgotten.

"Aren't you?"

"Yes, Jack. We're alive."

He stood quickly, "I have to go, I have to get out of here, I can't-"

He rushed to the door.

"Jack, don't do this!" Tosh called. "Don't shut us out. We only just got you back again. Don't - don't leave."

"I'll be back," he said, pulling her close. "This is too much, though Tosh. I - You're here. And oh Ianto is - I" he swayed, as he realised the situation. "I need some air." he stepped away and walked out, as if in a daze.

"Never a boring day with him around, eh?" Owen said, joining her by the door.

"I would say we should call the others and give them an update, but I have no clue whats going on."

"I don't think Jack does either."

* * *

><p>"I thought I'd find you up here."<p>

"Where am I?" Jack asked, grasping the wall surrounding the roof top for support as he breathed deeply.

"I think you already know that Jack."

"Doctor. Please, no games."

"This is an alternative universe Jack. Similar to where Rose was sent. Different, but similar."

"Why?" Jack croaked. "So I can watch them all die again?"

"If you let them die again, well that would be a waste really, don't you think? Not when you have a chance to make things right."

"But - but what about time lines? If they -?"

The Doctor joined him at the wall, and looked out over the city.

"Sometimes... the universe gets it wrong. People die when it's not their time. Lovers miss each other, ending up with the wrong people. Civilisations crumble because the wrong leader was chosen. That's why alternative universes exist. Like drafts of a story, it takes a few attempts to get it right."

He paused. "You can interfere to some degree here. There's no time lines to mess up. Clean slate. This world will follow the path of the one you left, but this time you can make amends. Change it to how it should have been."

"You brought me here."

"I did. Sorry about the landing."

"You brought me here. To now."

"Yes."

"Owen is still alive?"

"You're medic? Yes. My timing was, for once, spot on. Three days from now, on the your old universe, he dies -for the first time."

"You can't expect me to let him die - not again. I know how it happens. You can't expect me to not save him, Doctor!"

"Aren't you listening Jack?" The Doctor said, exasperated, "This is a clean slate! I'm saying that you can stop these deaths! You have the advantage of knowing what happens! You have the choice to change it!" He turned, facing the opposite direction, elbows resting on the wall behind him. "You can let them live their lives fully. You can tell Ianto everything you regret not saying... Toshiko and Owen can - well..."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Really," The Doctor replied earnestly.

"They can live? I can stop their deaths, with no consequences to the world? The universe won't go ... kaboom, if I do?"

"Nope," The Doctor popped.

"Why? Why would you do this?"

"The immortal man has suffered enough. I'm ashamed to say, I'm the cause of some of it. My apology gift," he gestured."And I'm making changes that should ease your life. Your still Mr. Fixed Point, but perhaps not - I'll say no more." he pushed away from the wall, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be in touch." he said as he walked away.

"Doctor?" Jack called.

The man paused, eyebrow raised in query.

"Can I tell them? About what happened in the other universe?"

"If you wish,"he inclined his head. "They may actually understand better than most." He grinned. "Lucky you."

"Don't be a stranger!" Jack called, as The Doctor turned to walk on, "And, thank you!"

The Time Lord raised his hand in acknowledgement, not turning around.

"Thank you so much." he murmured with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Apologize

**Summary**: _After the 456 Jack disapears following his goodbye with Gwen. Where does he go? An alternative universe where Ianto is still alive and Torchwood is how it was before Grey, before reset. Will the team get their happy endings in this world?_

**Disclaimer:** _Begging, wishing, crying and pleading dont work. I tried. Still not mine. Darn it_.

**A/N**: _A massive thank you to Harkpad for being such a brilliant and lovely Beta. And thanks to deemama66, Mewknight and Harkpad for the lovely reviews. I give to you...Chapter 3!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Apologize:<span>**

They had been waiting for Jack for almost an hour. Toshiko was sitting on the battered sofa, clutching a cup, Owen in the kitchenette putting the finishing touches on a sandwich, waving the butter knife as he spoke. She had wanted to search for him, for their captain, and had begun combing through the CCTV, for something, _anything _to reassure herself he was ok. Owen had huffed, called her a worry wart and sat her down with a cup of tea. Made just the way she liked it. She hadn't quite plucked up the courage to task how he had remembered.

"...Only it wasn't. It was a dung beetle."

She tried, but she couldn't hold it in. She snorted and covered her mouth as she swallowed her mouthful of tea, and sat back gasping and giggling.

"No! That can't be true. It just can't be!"

"And yet ... it is!" he waved the knife with a flourish and cringed as it was flung out of his hand and hit the cupboard door.

_Crap_

"Smooth, huh?" Owen said with a self depreciating smirk as he bent to pick it up.

Tosh halted mid laugh, and quickly got to her feet, cup in hand. She could hear something. Clanking metal. In walked Jack, looking much happier and much calmer.

"Are the others back yet?" he called over the sirens.

"Gwen's gone to help Ianto. Andy's alien extravaganza turned out to be teenagers with spray paint." Owen said rolling his eyes.

"I - I need to talk to you all. I need to explain... well everything"

"I'll call them and tell them to hurry up." Tosh said, moving to put down her mug.

"Nah, Tosh you sit down and finish your drink. I'll do it. You had the night shift last night. You must be wrecked."

"Um. Thank you?"

"I've been known to be kind and considerate now and then." He said, gently shoving her back onto the sofa. "It just doesn't happen too often. People start taking advantage, see.

Jack moved to join the technical expert on the sofa but was stopped by Owen

"No chance, mate. Medical bay. Now. Don't think you can avoid a checkup. Go on. I'll be down in a minute." He watched until he was certain the Captain was obeying orders.

"Ianto? Yeah, everything's fine, I think. Could you and Gwen get back here ASAP, though? He said he needs to talk to us. Something tells me it's worse than last time."

* * *

><p>"Oh God, you're back! Owen and Ianto said you were, but I -"<p>

"Gwen!" he ran to her and wrapping his arms around her tightly, swung her around making her squeal. "It's so good to see you again!"

"I didn't think you'd leave us. Not for good. It's been awful, we've had -"

But Jack was no longer listening. He was focused on the figure standing at the doorway. His flawless, unscarred cheek, his eyes - so full of life, his pink lips, his immaculate suit and - damn, the same waist coat Ianto had died in. It was then that Jack was forced to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. Ianto had _died_. Yet here he was, eyes blazing. Jack had his Ianto back. He had his team back.

"-and ... Jack are you even listening?"

"Gwen, c'mon. Give them a minute. Jack? We'll be in the conference room when you're ready." Tosh said, grabbing the other woman by the elbow.

Jack stared at his love in shock and smiled, a shadow of his usual grin, as he stepped forwards to pull the young man into a hug. Ianto swerved.

"No, Jack. No."

"I - what's -?"

"We talked about this before Jack. _You left_!" Ianto exclaimed, shoving the immortal man away. "You _swore _to me after you left with the Doctor, that you wouldn't leave again. I _told _you not to make promises you can keep, but _you _insisted." He said jabbing a finger. "I'm sorry," he shrugged, sadly," I'm done with this. I can't do this anymore, Jack. I can't live always worrying about if you're going to be around tomorrow."

"But... I just got you back, Ianto." he said, grabbing the young man's arm.

"No! You're not allowed do that. Do not try and guilt trip me into your bed! You did this, Jack. You caused this. You have no one to blame but yourself." Ianto snarled, pulling away.

"It shouldn't be like this. This isn't my fault! I-"

"You. Left!" Ianto growled. "If this were a regular relationship, you would have been dumped long ago. No one else would put up with your crap!"

"A regular -?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot. It's far more convenient to not put a label on it!" he snarked, turning away, dragging his fingers through his hair. Breathing deeply he tried to reign in his wild emotions. He hadn't just called what they had a relationship, had he? Damn it!

"This isn't you." Jack murmured. "You've changed."

The archivist spun around to see the captain standing with his arms loosely by his sides and his head hung sadly.

"Yeah, well...I had to. I'm not as naive as I was. We -we all had to pull our weight once you left - again. Luckily we were a bit more prepared this time."

"Ianto... something's wrong. This isn't my fault. I'll take the blame for many other things but not this. I'm not -"

"NO! I'm not listening to your bull excuses and cryptic answers anymore!" Ianto yelled.

"Jack?" Toshiko called, hurrying down the stairs," Ianto? What's going on? We heard shouting."

"I'm done. I'm worth more than this." Ianto said quietly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm worth so much more than this"

"Ianto, listen to me please! I-"

"You left. You made your choice. I'm making mine." He said, his butler mask falling into place.

Tosh stepped forward and placed a hand on the young man's chest in silent support. "Jack promised he'd explain everything to us. Please, listen before you do anything rash?"

He looked at her searchingly, before nodding. "This doesn't change anything."

"Of course, but let him explain himself?" She smiled softly, tilting her head in question.

He nodded, reluctantly. "I'll be up in a minute. I'll, uh...I'll bring coffee."

"Really?" Jacks face brightened slightly. "I haven't had your coffee for ages!" Ianto glared at him, before heading for the sanctuary of the machine.

"Jack?" Owen called, "C'mon, give tea-boy a break. Gwen's been moaning because she was interrupted mid-squeal. She's insisting you come up so she can finish."

"Ianto -?"

"Go Jack." Tosh said, turning to the Captain. "I'll make sure he comes up."

He nodded and headed for the stairs. The analyst watched him go before joining her friend at his beloved coffee machine.

"The entire argument is forgotten at the mention of coffee." Ianto, growled.

"You know he has the attention span of a teaspoon." Tosh said, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"Oh God," Ianto said, setting down the spoon and gripping the counter top. "Tosh? Did I really just yell at Jack? Jack our boss? Jack the one who has control over the RetCon and wages and weevils and-"

"Ssh, calm down. You had every right to yell at him. Besides, he wasn't Jack the boss, he was Jack the boyfr...whatever you call each other."

Ianto nodded. "Tosh? Would it be really petty to spit in his coffee?"

* * *

><p>"While I was out, I met my Doctor. He explained this all to me. Kinda."<p>

"Are you going to tell us? Can you tell us?" Tosh asked, accepting her cup from Ianto with a smile.

"I can try." Jack replied, watching Ianto. "I just don't know where to start."

"Begin at the beginning," Ianto quoted "and go on till you come to the end: then stop."

"Right, well..."

"That ship" Owen asked, curiously." How did you get it?"

"It's mine. I traded for it, years ago. Upgrade of one I had, before it exploded. I- Promise you won't throw me in the vaults," he said, only half joking. Taking a deep breath, he blurted out: "I'm from a different universe. An alternative universe to this one."

They all stared at him, mouths agape.

"The doctor described it as, um... writing a story, you have lots of drafts before the final version, right? Well apparently the universe is the same."

"He brought you here?" Owen asked. Jack nodded as he took a drink of his coffee. He closed his eyes, savouring it.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"He called it an apology gift."

"But why would he yank you out of your universe and bring you to ours?"Tosh asked, frowning.

"He intercepted me and my ship as I left earth."

"Why did you leave?" Ianto asked, quietly.

"There was nothing left there for me." Seeing the expressions of his friends he hurried to add, "Most of you were ...gone, the remainder, the survivor, was taken care of. I wasn't needed. The guilt was...smothering. I couldn't stay."

"The _survivor_, singular?" Owen asked looking pale as he sat back in his seat.

Jack nodded, staring at the table.

"Shit." the doctor muttered, staring at the table, running his finger along the rim of his cup.

"This is, as the Doctor called it, 'my second chance'. This is my past, in my universe."

"How far into your past?" Tosh asked, reluctantly.

"About two years." Jack said with a sigh.

"So you know what's going to happen?"Gwen pressed, leaning forward, elbows resting on the table.

He nodded.

Owen and Tosh shared a look. "Three guesses who the survivor is." he said humorlessly.

She smiled sadly, eyes moist. "You figured it out, too?"

"Yeah."

"Who? Gwen and Ianto asked at once.

Tosh scrawled on a piece of paper, and slid it across to Owen, who nodded silently, and added his own note before passing it to Jack.

_Ms Heart and Soul - Gwen Cooper : the survivor _

_So how long do we have left, Boss?_


	4. Chapter 4: Take It All In

**Summary**: _After the 456 Jack disapears following his goodbye with Gwen. Where does he go? An alternative universe where Ianto is still alive and Torchwood is how it was before Grey, before reset. Will the team get their happy endings in this world?_

**Disclaimer:** _Begging, wishing, crying and pleading dont work. I tried. Still not mine. Darn it_.

**A/N**:_A very big thank you to all my reviewers, alert-ers and favourite-ers. __A_ huge _squee with hugs and thanks to Harkpad, my ninja beta._

* * *

><p><strong>Take It All In:<strong>

"It can be fixed. I'm going to fix it,"Jack said determinedly.

"He's not denying it," Owen said, raising an eyebrow at Tosh.

"Why would he? We're brilliant, obviously we'd figure it out right." She said with a false cheery smile.

"I'm going to fix it." Jack said sitting forward and looking at them each in turn.

"You better." Owen said simply, watching the woman opposite him play with her glasses nervously.

"Oi! Are you going to tell us or not?" Gwen demanded angrily.

"No," Tosh said suddenly, glancing to the end of the table. "Like Jack always says, there are some things we aren't meant to know. For once I think he's right,"

Ianto nodded. "Right. Hang on, though, key point that you haven't addressed," he said turning to Jack. "If you're from another universe, where the _hell _is our Jack?"

"Honestly? I don't know. All I know is what the Doctor told me, and looking back, he didn't tell me that much."

"Brilliant. Superb." Owen grumbled. "I can imagine it now. Jack floating around in the stars trying to flirt his way into getting a lift."

"I've dealt with alternate universes before," Jack said ignoring the doctor's remark, " but not to this degree, more with the people from them, I've never actually been in one before, so this is quite a -"

"Stop babbling and get to the point," Ianto said wearily.

"Things are usually different. So I need to know everything about here, about now."

They all glanced at each other, no one knowing how to begin.

Ianto spoke first. "You're not our Jack. Why should we trust you?"

"Ianto -"

"No Gwen, I'm serious. We don't know him, he could be an impostor or -"

"I'm me! I am Jack. Look, there's every chance that this is exactly like going back in time, but there's also the chance that some things could be different." he tried to explain. "How can I prove it to - Tosh! Postcards, one every week, each with a different picture of Cardiff on the front. Four words. Always in Japanese. I asked you once what it meant, because four words didn't seem like much. You told me the pictures spoke more comfort than you ever could. It was all the reassurance needed."

"Jack..." she whispered, eyes tearing slightly.

"Owen, you have a box. You gave it to me for safe keeping, after Diane. Three things in it."

"How can ..?"

"Ianto! You -"

"Don't." the young man said, getting to his feet. "Don't you dare."

"What? Afraid I might actually be your Jack?" he quipped harshly.

"You will never be my Jack." Ianto said quietly, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"We've been up for hours. Everybody go home, get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." Tosh said, spinning around in her chair and addressing the room. The atmosphere had been tense ever since the meeting. Toshiko hoped that after a good night sleep things would be better, and <em>some <em>people would have calmed down slightly. Jack had vanished into his office shortly after and Ianto had only been out of the archives to supply the hourly dose of coffee.

"Owen, once you've finished the autopsy head home. The report can wait. Gwen, as soon as you get in tomorrow can you call Andy and see if the police have any leads? Thanks." Toshiko stood and started to pack her bag, "Ianto, if you get a chance could you have a look in the archives and see if there are any similar cases?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the Captain leaning against the door frame of his office, arms folded. She raised an eyebrow. He grinned back.

"Jack, with me." She headed for the door. "See you all tomorrow!"

She didn't bother to wait for him. She knew he would follow.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well Toshiko. Never thought I'd see you giving orders!" Jack said, jogging to catch up with her.<p>

"Last time, Gwen was in charge. It worked well at the time, but Owen seemed to resent the fact that she 'skipped the queue', being last to join, but giving the orders. This time we voted. Since I've been here the longest, I got the job." She explained, readjusting her bag. "I don't do much, really, just make sure that they get some sleep once in a while, delegate jobs no one wants, keep the peace." she shrugged.

"I'm impressed."

She stopped suddenly. "This is strange. You're here, but you're not you. You're different but the same."

"I am though. I ..think. Tell me everything. We'll compare notes," he said with a wink.

She started walking again. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about Gwen."

"Former PC. Recruited by you after Suzie...well..._died._ She's engaged to Rhys Williams. Wedding is coming up soon.

"That's all the same. Owen?"

"Was a doctor in London. Moved here about four years ago. Has a habit of coming in to work with a hangover most days. He - he went through a bad patch a little while ago. We had three people fall in through the rift from -"

"1953. Diane, Emma and Alan. When Diane left he decided that throwing himself in a cage with a weevil was a good idea?"

"Seems he's a genius in both universes" she sighed.

"But you love him anyway," Jack said to himself softly.

"What?" She said, stopping again.

"You heard," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Tell me about you."

"You tell me about me." She said curling closer, against the cold breeze.

"Toshiko Sato. Former MOD employee. Whisked away by yours truly from UNIT, on the condition that you work for Torchwood for five years, after which time you're free to leave if you so wish -"

"What? Whisked away from _UNIT_?"

"You were blackmailed into stealing the plans to make a sonic modulator, the plans were wrong but being the genius that you are, you tweaked them to make it work. UNIT arrested you and you _were _due to be held indefinitely without a trial, until moi, the handsome hero, stepped in. And you're staring at me blankly...It's not true for you?"

Toshiko giggled. "No, it's true. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"You little minx!" Jack growled playfully, tickling her sides. "You almost had me worried there!"

"Stop!" she squealed, "No, no stop! Truce!"

He pulled back after delivering one final poke in the ribs. Gasping, she linked her arm with his.

"It-it seems to me, that you have gone back in time. Everything appears to be the same in both universes..." she trailed off, gazing ahead deep in thought.

"Penny of them?" he asked, grasping her hand with his free one.

"I-we all know that the average lifespan of a Torchwood employee is short. I just never really thought about it. But somewhere else, I died! It -it was work related right? Not an incident with -"

"With a toaster? No. You died saving... I shouldn't say. Just know that you died bravely, heroically. And you did good. You were amazing, Toshiko." he sniffed, biting his lip before continuing on. "I'm so, so sorry, and I'm glad I got you back."

"God. I really died! I recorded that last month, how -? I really _died_! Wow. Ok...ok."

"Need a drink?" Jack asked with a chuckle. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah," she nodded. "A very, very strong drink."

* * *

><p>Jack headed back to the hub, after walking a still dazed Tosh home. It was strange walking through Cardiff; it was the same but different, like breaking a toy and being given a new one of the exact same model. It was the same thing, but it just...felt different. More like knowing it was a new toy and not the original, Jack decided.<p>

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't realise until he was half way to his office that there was someone in there.

Reaching for his gun, he stepped forwards cautiously...breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Ianto appear with an arm full of files.

"Forget something did you?"he called, turning to face the door, "Oh. It's you." he dropped the pile of reports on the desk with a bang.

"I never did take you on that date did I?" Jack asked, watching the young man.

"What has that got to do with anything?" he replied tensely.

"Well, you seem to be pretty convinced that I'm not Jack."

"I can see that you're Jack. But you're not _my _Jack."

"Toshiko and I think we have it worked out."

"Go on then. I'm all ears." The Welshman frowned, arms folded.

"Basically, it's like I've gone back in time. The only difference is, I can alter events with no risk of the universe exploding."

"But you aren't our Jack."

"I'm a Jack from the future."

"and from a different universe."

Jack groaned, "I -Yes Ianto. Ok. I'm from a different universe. But -"

"So you aren't our Jack!"

"Ask me something," Jack said desperately. "Something only your Jack would know."

"How old are you, five?" Ianto said in frustration, running a hand through his hair. " That wasn't the question."

The Captain sat back in his chair and waited.

"I dunno...Our first kiss, Our first proper kiss, where...?" Ianto asked, blushing slightly.

"Outside the chippers. It was late and the rift was spitting out junk all hours of the day, so we took shifts; you and I went to the chip shop for take away and while we were looking at the menu you kissed me, and then asked if I wanted saveloy. September 20th."

"You remember?" Ianto asked, quietly. He smiled slightly, eyes beginning to shine, " You remember the date?"

Jack nodded. "I remember all the important dates."

Ianto perched at the edge of Jack's desk. "Why does Torchwood have to make everything so confusing?"

"You can blame the Doctor for this one."

"I will next time I see him," Ianto rolled his eyes.

"So Jones, Ianto Jones. Where does this leave us?"


	5. Chapter 5: Another Here

_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favouriting. I'll be replying to all the reviews very soon!_

_This chapter is for Harkpad for cheering me up and banishing the Monday Blues. Thank You!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Another Here:<strong>

A simple envelope sat on his desk in the archives the next morning, the flap neatly tucked inside. He pulled out the note, frowning.

_Ianto, _

_How about we start a fresh? Clean slate; new beginning?_

_J._

Clutching the note, he headed up into the main part of the hub. It was early, too early for the others to make an appearance. Checking the CCTV he saw that his suspicions were right. Standing by the railings near the tourist office looking out at the sunrise was Captain Jack Harkness.

* * *

><p>Bleary eyed, Toshiko felt around for the source of the insistent ringing.<p>

"'lo?"

"Didn't wake you up, did I Sato?" Owen said. She could tell he was smirking. "Did our dear Captain keep you up all night?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replied rubbing her eyes and glancing at the clock. 7:03AM the clocked shined smugly. "Owen. It's seven in the morning. Is there a reason you're calling or did you just feel that since you can't sleep, I shouldn't either?"

"Sorry Tosh, I didn't think. You're normally in so early that I-" He sounded genuinely apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. I'm grouchy when I wake up. Really though, why did you call?"

"Fancy getting breakfast with me?

* * *

><p>He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead, before placing the cup on the bedside table.<p>

"Morning sweetheart."

"Mhmphf."

"You not working today, then?

"L'ter."

"Did I ever tell you you're gorgeously eloquent in the morning, love?

"Sh'up 'nd get back in bed."

* * *

><p>He headed up to the gallery, pushing away the nagging worries.<p>

_You're making a mistake..._

He'd always found making coffee soothing. The repetition, the certainty had been a comfort for him when he'd been caring for Lisa.

Carefully he measured out the granules and added them to the filter.

_He's not your Jack..._

Clicking the filter and basket into place, he filled the reservoir with water.

_Who's to say he won't leave..._

Hesitantly, he pressed the button to turn on the machine_._

_You're a fool, Ianto Jones._

* * *

><p><em>It's just breakfast, <em>

Tosh told herself as she looked for a table._ Just breakfast. It doesn't mean anything. _

She sat down and picked up the menu.

_He probably wants to talk about Jack, or those unexplained deaths. Work stuff. You're looking into it too much._

She glanced at her watch. 7:51.

_He's not late, you're just early. Relax. _

Tapping her fingers on the table, she watched the people passing by. She looked at her watch again. 7:53

_You're being ridiculous, Toshiko._

"You're here!" said a voice behind her.

* * *

><p>Feeling more awake, Gwen turned to her fiancé. "You're gorgeous you are."<p>

"Nice that you've noticed," he teased, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"No, really. You put up with so much." She sighed, clutching her mug.

"I love you." he said simply, with a shrug. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Mmm," he smiled. "So, why aren't you at work at the crack of dawn like you usually are?"

"Since we've all been pulling double shifts at the hub, Tosh decided that we could all do with a break."

"So who was guarding Cardiff last night? Rhys asked.

"Jack."

"He's back then?"

"Um. Kinda."

* * *

><p>"Owen!"<p>

"Hey," he grinned sliding into the seat opposite her, "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Typical." he rolled his eyes, "I was waiting over there for you -got a seat by the window especially - and the one time I pop to the loo, you turn up." he explained, with a playful glare.

"You were waiting for me?"

He laughed nodding, "Yes, Tosh. I was waiting. Ready to order?"

"I'm dying for a bacon buttie," Tosh said enthusiastically before blushing. "I mean -"

"Ooh, sounds good. I'll get one too. Tea or coffee?" he asked waving over the waitress.

"Coffee, thanks."

_Obviously, our waitress would have to be blond. And gorgeous._

Toshiko sank further back into her seat as the young woman approached.

"Early birds, what can I get you?"

"Two bacon sarnies, and ..two coffees thanks." Owen smiled before turning back to Tosh.

"No problem" the woman said leaning her hip against the table, and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Err, no. Just that thanks."

The waitress smiled tightly, before heading back to the counter.

"Feeling ok, Owen?" Tosh asked, fighting the urge to laugh at the waitress's disappointed expression.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"She was flirting with you."

"Was she?" Owen asked innocently. Too innocently.

"You know she was!"

"Yeah, " he nodded with a grin, "not interested."

"Really, are you feeling ok? Tosh laughed, leaning across the table to feel his forehead.

"Gerroff!" he laughed, reaching to swat away her hand. She went to move it, but found his fingers linking with hers, slowly lowering their clasped hands to the table.

She stared at him eyes wide in shock.

"Owen I-"

"Coffee's here." He said letting go.

"Yeah, coffee's here," she echoed.

* * *

><p>The door creaked open.<p>

The morning air was crisp and the newly risen sun shined on the water. It was mornings like these that made Ianto love Cardiff.

_Just like that first morning..._

The captain hadn't moved, still watching the early morning. His coat billowed slightly in the breeze.

_Same spot, same mysterious man, same coffee cup..._

He pulled the door closed behind him, making a mental note to oil the hinges later on. Stepping forward slowly, he clutched the cup, the warmth a comfort as he tried to ignore all the reasons this was such a bad plan.

* * *

><p>"So, how come you're up so early," Tosh asked, raising her steaming mug.<p>

"Couldn't sleep, " he replied reluctantly, not meeting her eyes.

"Any particular reason why?" She asked softly.

"You know there is, Tosh."

She said nothing, watching him carefully.

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "We died, Tosh. In another life, another here, we're dead. If Jack can't fix it...we'll die...again.

"He'll fix it."

"Yeah. But what if he can't?" he asked quietly, pulling at a hangnail.

Putting down her mug, Tosh leaned forward, and covered his hands with hers.

"Then, we make the most of now."

Looking up into her eyes, he covered her hands with one of his, and squeezed gently.

* * *

><p>Closing his eyes, he thought back to the note, tucked away in his breast pocket. Jack had sent an olive branch, now it was time to do the same.<p>

Jack turned his head slightly, hearing footsteps, but seeing who it was said nothing. Ianto had to do this himself. It was up to him, his choice.

He stepped forwards silently holding out the mug. 'Jones, Ianto Jones'

'Nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones. Cap'n Jack Harkness."


	6. Chapter 6: Business As Usual

**Summary**: _After the 456 Jack disapears following his goodbye with Gwen. Where does he go? An alternative universe where Ianto is still alive and Torchwood is how it was before Grey, before reset. Will the team get their happy endings in this world?_

**Disclaimer:** _Begging, wishing, crying and pleading dont work. I tried. Still not mine. Darn it_.

**A/N**:_I'm horrible. I know. I'm sorry. BUT! I've decided that today is National Reply to Reviews Day, so I'll be replying to all my gorgeous reviewers. I'd love to hear what you think of this so far! Is it going a bit to slow? Any one acting OOC? Anyone you'd like to see? Any ideas on where you think this is going? A very big thank you to all my reviewers, alert-ers and favourite-ers. Squees and lovage to Harkpad the Ninja, my lovely beta._

* * *

><p><strong>Business As Usual:<strong>

"Well, Captain, I couldn't help but notice you out here...in that coat, and I ..." he trailed off, looking out over the rippling water.

"And you?" Jack prompted with a smirk.

"I decided to come talk to you." Ianto said, hands squeezing the railings, avoiding Jack's steady gaze. "Against my better judgement, " he added quietly.

"I don't want you to feel you have to do this, Ianto."

"When have you known me to do anything I don't want to do, Jack?" Ianto replied, finally meeting the searching blue eyes. Jack nodded, comforted by what he saw.

"Thank you."

Ianto said nothing, ignoring the unease curling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>"I can't remember the last time I actually ate a breakfast that I enjoyed <em>that <em>much," Owen declared settling back in his chair and setting down his napkin.

"Really?"

"Mmm, normally have granola or muesli." He pulled a face, "Tastes like cat litter to be honest."

"Then why eat it?" Tosh laughed, bemused.

"Habit I guess." His eyes suddenly became sad, "I -er- had a _friend _who was one of those annoying health freaks."

"I don't normally eat breakfast." Tosh mused, "I mean if someone brings me something, I'll eat it, but I don't go out of my way to eat in the mornings."

"Most important meal of the day, Tosh." Owen said, with eyebrows raised. He winced. "Sorry, automatic doctor response. Can't help it sometimes."

"I had a banana yesterday!" She grinned, finishing off the last of her sandwich.

"Tosh, you -er- you got some sauce," he gestured awkwardly.

"Oh!" she blushed, poking out her tongue to lick it away.

"Other side, Tosh. No. Over a bit. Here lemme do it." He leaned across and wiped it away with his napkin.

_Beep. Beep beep. Beep _

Tosh grabbed her phone. " Rift alert."

"Of course, how else does Torchwood end the perfect breakfast?" Owen said sarcastically, getting to his feet.

"The perfect breakfast?" Tosh asked shyly, gathering her things.

"Yeah. Cat litter free. Calorie filled, fatty goodness."

"Of course," she muttered, pulling out her purse. "The food..."

"The company was pretty good too," he winked. Seeing her purse he shook his head, pushing it away. "No. My treat."

* * *

><p>"We <em>do <em>need to talk," Ianto said, tapping his fingers against his styrofoam cup. "We can't just pick up from where we left off, but we can't disregard the past either."

"I know," Jack nodded, "We'll make time to talk."

"When Jack? This isn't something we can put off..."

"Saturday," Jack decided suddenly.

Ianto looked surprised, but nodded "Ok. Saturday. Rift permitting."

"No. Saturday, rift regardless. I'm not making the same mistakes, Ianto." He turned to the young man, stuffing his trembling hands into his pockets to hide them. "There are things you need to know, things you've been asking but I've been afraid to tell you." He looked at his Welshman searchingly.

_He's alive, you have him back..._

Timidly, he held out a hand. Ianto bit his lip, before slowly cautiously, linking his fingers with Jack's.

"I'm not afraid anymore," Jack said, looking out at the water and squeezing the hand in his.

"This is it, Jack. Our final chance. We need to be honest and- and I need -"

_Beep. Beep beep. Beep._

"Duty calls," Ianto said softly, moving to pull away. Jack held on a moment longer.

"You need?" Jack prompted.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter right now," Ianto said, avoiding Jack's eyes, and reaching into his pocket for his phone.

"Saturday?" Jack asked. "I'll explain everything Saturday, and you - you can tell me what you - need" he said with a leer.

"Yes, yes. Saturday," the archivist interrupted, with a slight smile.

Jack grinned. "Excellent. Race you to the hub!" he said before running to the invisible lift.

* * *

><p>"What the -? How did you get in here before me?" Jack called as the lift lowered, to reveal Ianto already tapping at the keyboard of Tosh's computer.<p>

"I'm brilliant." Ianto said simply, with a smirk.

"Can you tell what it is?" Jack asked, joining him by the computer.

"Not anything the program recognises. From the spikes I'd guess it's space junk."

"I'll go," Jack said, going back to his office for his coat.

"Jack!" Ianto called.

"Yeah?" he replied, as the cog door opened.

"I...nothing, just -er - be careful," Ianto said, turning back to the screen.

"Will do."

* * *

><p>He knew he was a fool to take Jack back. He knew that it wasn't <em>his <em>Jack, but it was a Jack... a Jack from the future, so maybe he knew already...and he greeted Ianto with open arms despite it all...and, oh God, Ianto had missed him!

The computers hummed in the silent Hub, murmuring their agreement. It seemed Jack wasn't the only one who had confessions to make.

Checking the CCTV and comparing it with the rift scanner, he tried to distract himself from the nervousness and guilt curling in his stomach. Could he really tell Jack everything - again; it was hard enough the first time. Could he really go through it all for a second time? Would he need to?

He rubbed his eyes with a groan, and trying to remember what a normal life was like, headed for the hot house.

He still had three days to figure out how to talk to Jack about...everything.

* * *

><p>"Jack? Tea-boy?" Owen called, running into the empty hub, Tosh close behind, "Gwen? Myfanwy? Anyone?"<p>

"Owen? What's wrong?"Ianto said, leaning over the balcony, holding a watering can.

"Rift alert!" Tosh called, tapping at the keyboard, bag still on her shoulder.

"Space Junk. _He's _dealing with it." Ianto said stiffly, before returning to the hot house.

"Happy families, then." The doctor said, with a sigh as he pulled on his white coat.

"Well it was hardly going to be like Lois and Clark, happy smiley was it?" Tosh said raising her eyebrows. She muffled a sigh as she sat at her computer. Jack and Ianto were clearly still having a domestic and Owen was going to go back to being Owen the Arse - a complete contrast to the sweet man she'd had breakfast with. She pushed her glasses further up her nose. She knew it was too good to last.

"Nah, the really question is, Tosh," Owen said sneaking up behind her, "Which one is Clark Kent?" he asked poking her side and making her squeal.

"Clearly, me." Ianto said, appearing behind them with a tray of coffee. "Besides, Lois and Clark didn't have the best of all relationships. She never knew his secret, did she?" He paused, raising his eyebrows, "Actually maybe Lois and Clark was a good choice."

"It was that or Cinderella and Prince Charming." Tosh shrugged, eyes gleaming.

"So Ianto," Owen said taking his mug, "Who'd get the glass slipper?"

"Jack has a thing for heels," Ianto mused. "And he looks good in a dress. Scarily good in a dress. " He trailed off with an absent grin. He looked back at them. "Yeah, I'd be Prince Charming," he said with a nod and a smirk, before heading into Jack's office.

Toshiko and Owen stared after him in silence.

"He's been spending way too much time with the captain," Owen said finally. "I can't tell if he's joking anymore."

* * *

><p>"I'm late, I know. I'm sorry." Gwen called, running into the hub and throwing down her bag. "Did I miss anything?"<p>

"Nothing work related," Tosh said, fighting back a smile as she avoided Owen's gaze.

"Where's Jack?"

"Space junk retrieval," Owen replied, setting up for the autopsy.

"Well, when will he be back?"

"Now," Came a familiar voice from above. Jack grinned as the invisible lift clunked into place.

"Find anything? Tosh asked,

"A claw." he said holding it up proudly. It looked like half a crab claw but bigger, much bigger.

"I'll check it out." she said, turning back to her programme.

"We had one come through in the sixties; just compare it to the file and make sure it's the same type. You can file it away after. This really is just junk," he sighed, placing it on her desk. He paused. "Well we did, in my world..."

"I'll do the usual," Tosh nodded.

"Owen, can you come into my office a second? Gwen, stop looking at me like I've grown an extra head. Didn't Tosh ask you to call Andy and ask about leads?"

"What? Uh, yeah, I'll -er-do that now," she said reaching for her phone, glancing after Jack.

_Barely back a day, and it's business as usual..._

* * *

><p>His office was still exactly the same, Jack noted with a smile. The pot of pens, the lamps, the wooden hourglass...the piles of unfinished paperwork. Yes, Jack thought with a grin, everything exactly the same.<p>

He settled into his chair, spinning it slightly from side to side with a small smile. He'd missed this chair.

"What's up?" Owen asked grabbing the hour glass and plopping into the seat opposite Jack, resting his feet on the edge of the table. He rolled the wooden antique along his thigh.

Jack cleared his throat and settled, clasping his hands on the desk in front of him. He grinned slightly, taking in the sight of the young doctor sitting before him looking bored, but with barely concealed curiosity in his eyes.

"Those mysterious deaths? I know what's causing them."

"You what?" Owen exclaimed, sitting forward suddenly, "Kept that quiet didn't you!"

"I'll give you all the details... on one condition."Jack said, walking around the desk and perching on the edge. Owen watched him cautiously, obviously weighing up his options.

"Can I hear the condition before I agree?" Owen asked.

"You stay out of the field."


	7. Chapter 7: Stay Safe

**A/N: **_I suck. I know. I'm incredibly sorry that I still havent got around to replying to my fabulous reviewers. Forgive me? I have the next chapter almost finished and things are starting to pick up! Thank you so much to everyone that has been reading, alerting, favouriting and reviewing, you make me smile!_

_Merci beaucoup to Harkpad, my ninja beta. x_

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Safe:<strong>

"You want me to what?" Owen said angrily, getting to his feet.

"Stay out of the field,"Jack replied calmly.

"No," Owen said simply. "I'll get the information some other way. I'm not - no." He stormed towards the door and almost missed the quiet plea.

"Just...listen."

He hesitated by the door, hand resting on the handle.

"Hear me out - that's all I'm asking," Jack said simply.

Owen folded his arms, eyebrow raised. "Go on then."

"Sit?"

After a moment's pause, the doctor complied. Jack took his seat again.

"Ok. On my timeline you..." he took a breath, "you die, Owen." _For the first time, _"two days from now."

The doctor stared at him.

"You're shot at the end of this case," Jack explained, leaning forward, fists clenched on the table as the memories hit him.

_Blood, so much blood._

_"I know you don't want to shoot her..."_

_"We're both rational men...scientists."_

_"You've got to help him!"_

_"Owen stay with me!_

_"He's dead..."_

_"Owen?"_

"That's why I _can't _have you in the field. I've been given the chance to change things and I'll be _damned _if I have to watch you die again!"

"Fuck," Owen breathed, rubbing his hands over his face. "And...you're- you're being serious here?"

Jack nodded.

"Fuck me! Christ..."

"Please. Please promise me, Owen."

The medic closed his eyes for a moment, gathering himself before he replied.

"Compromise?"

"What? No way, Owen!"

"I'm a doctor, Jack. I am this team's medic. I am needed in the field! I refuse to step down from my position. This team needs me!"

"Owen, no-!"

"I'll stay in the car if I have to! I am not stepping out entirely." he quirked an eyebrow, "I'm not budging on this Jack."

They glared at each other, silently fighting for their way until finally -

"Fine," Jack sighed, "but your skinny arse does not leave the car. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Owen smirked.

"I'll do up a file for you? Make some calls."

"Thanks." he headed for the door. "So am I the first to -" he pulled a grotesque face, dragging one finger along his throat.

"You won't."

"Yeah, but was I?"

"Yes," Jack whispered hoarsely.

Owen watched the captain; his slumped shoulders, his eyes that looked like they had seen more horrors than anybody should ever have to see, now looked darker, filled with deep pain. Owen realised that Jack was telling the truth, _oh shit!_

"So...do I get a cake Friday?" he asked with forced cheer.

"Why would you?"Jack asked confused.

"My non-death day celebration!"

"Let's focus on this first." _And keeping you non-dead._

Bastard," Owen smirked,

"Out. Go do something constructive. Annoy Ianto." Jack sighed picking up the phone, finger hovering over the dialing pad.

Owen saluted lazily. "As you wish, sir. Hope you developed a liking for decaff in your universe."

He shut the door behind him, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth.

_Not yet. Keep it in, keep it all in._

* * *

><p>He headed for the conference room, and collapsed into the nearest chair.<p>

Death by Torchwood. In another world he really _had _died. Jack had told Tosh that their universe was almost identical to his. In Jack's world was that Owen alone too? Had _he_ died estranged from his family, with no significant other?

"God, my life is shit!" He muttered rubbing his eyes. He pressed down the thought that he could make amends, make life worth it with his second chance.

_Let's make it through to Saturday, _he reasoned with himself, _then we can start on long term plans._

_Shit. I actually _died._ Bollocks!_

Tosh appeared at the door, carrying a plate of sandwiches.

"Knock, knock," she said shyly, biting her lip as she hovered by the door.

Owen grunted in response, not moving his head from where it was pillowed on his arms.

"I thought you might like some company," she smiled, almost bouncing towards the table, before plopping down next to him.

"Not really, Tosh. But you're here now, I suppose." his voice was muffled, but Tosh was familiar with the doctor's exasperated tone.

She faltered, before pushing the plate towards him and taking a triangle herself.

"I wanted to ask you something," she said, nibbling on the crust.

He grunted again.

"Why did you call me this morning? Why me? Why not Gwen or -"

"It was a mistake. I won't bother next time!"

"What?" she whispered. "No, I didn't mean -"

_Yes! _his brain screamed_. What? Liar! You called her on purpose! You called her because you - _

_Shut up! _he argued back._ I died. I could still die..._

He pushed away from the table violently. "Urg! Just forget it, ok?"

He slammed the door behind him, leaving a plate of sandwiches, a heart broken Toshiko and rattling glass.

* * *

><p><em>You gave her hope... you gave yourself hope… you could die...<em>

He pulled on his coat, grabbed his keys and headed for the cog door.

"Oi! Where are you off to?" Gwen asked, swiveling in her chair.

"Out."

"Does Jack know?"

"Bugger Jack." He said as the door rolled open and he stepped into the lift. "I need a drink."

* * *

><p>"Rough morning?" The woman asked setting his drink down on the bar.<p>

"You have _no _idea." he replied downing it in one, and signaling for another.

"Gonna get pissed in your lunch break? Smart move."

"Who said I was going back after lunch?" he smirked.

"Playing hookey?"

"What the boss doesn't know won't hurt me."

The woman laughed. She held out her hand, "Amber."

_You're alive, she's gorgeous...do it!_

"So Amber. Are you gonna improve my day?" he asked shaking her hand.

"What do you have in mind?" the blond asked, tipping her head to the side.

"That depends on when you get off." Owen replied, picking up his new drink and swirling the liquid slowly as he watched her.

She glanced at her watch."In an hour."

"Well, well look at that. My day is looking up," he smirked.

* * *

><p>"My nightingale. Oh, it's so good to hear your voice. How are you Martha?"<p>

"Jack? Jack Harkness?"

"The very same." he grinned. "Listen, I need to ask you a fav-"

_Beep beep beep._

"Hello?" He stared at the receiver. "She hung up on me. She's never hung up on me before!"

Huffing he sat back in his chair, linking his fingers behind his head. "Why would she hang up?"

His computer beeped:

You Have One New Email.

"I do?"

_Jack,_

_You're on UNIT's hate list. I dunno what you've done but your name is dirt with the higher ups. They're using your picture as a dart board._

_I'll help you with whatever you need, but I can't be there. I can't visit; it's too dangerous...for both of us._

_I'll try and find out what's made them hate you more than usual._

_Stay safe,_

_Martha x_

* * *

><p>"Coffee, sir?"<p>

"Great Ianto, thanks." The captain replied absently, barely glancing away from the screen in front of him.

"Something wrong?" Ianto asked, leaning his hip against the desk.

"UNIT hate me more than usual, I can't figure out what other me did. I cant have done much different..."

"It could be nothing. Have you spoken to them?" Ianto said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not directly. Heard it through an old friend. She's going to do some digging for me. Find out what's happened"

"Really?" the young man asked, glancing at Jack.

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out." Jack said decisively. "She hasn't let me down before."

With a tight smile and a nod, Ianto left the office, and headed to the archives.

_That's what I'm worried about..._ Ianto thought nervously. tapping his fingers against his leg, waiting for the encrypted file to load.


	8. Chapter 8: Changing Habits

**A/N: **Sorry doesn't quite show how apologetic I am. I can't believe it's been so long since my last update. I always used to roll my eyes and huff at peoples excuses for late updates. I will no longer do this and be much kinder; I now know how it feels. If anyone cares I have exams coming up, the big deciding-if-and-which-college-I-get-into exams. Fun.  
>I'm posting this very late chapter in celebration of completing a project for one of my exams. YAY. Also, I'm hoping to post a second chapter tonight. Again, I'm sorry *hangs head sadly*.<p>

Thanks to Harkpad for being a ninja, even when I wasn't. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Changing Habits:<strong>

With practised skill, Owen took the key, opened the door quickly and pushed Amber up against the inside wall in one fluid move as she started on his shirt. She snaked her leg around his and pulled him closer, pressing kisses to his neck.

"Not even gonna buy me dinner first?" she chuckled in his ear, when he reached for her belt.

He stopped and looked at her, then looked down. "Hmm. Later. Little Owen is enjoying himself, and I hate to spoil his fun."

"Really, you'll take me on a date?" she asked, reaching down and slowly easing down the zipper, popping open the button.

_Maybe the answer is to go out with someone who knows what you do._

"What?" Owen asked, confused.

"I said the bedroom is through this way," the blond said, taking his hand.

"Err, right. Yeah."

She leaned in smiling and kissed him again, hand drifting lower. She pulled back, frowning.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

_Need help getting it up, Owen?_

"Tosh..."

"Eh? You alright love?"

"I -" Owen Harper had never, in his life, been happier to hear his phone ring than he was at that moment. He shoved his hand in his pocket and glanced at the screen "_Work_" it flashed mockingly.

"I thought you were finished at work? Not going in for the rest of the day?"

"I'm on call..." he said vaguely, flipping open his phone. "I'm really sorry darling. I gotta go. My patient is having a heart attack...I'll call you!" he said, pecking her on the cheek.

And with that he hurried out the door, pulling up his trousers as he went.

* * *

><p>"Owen. How nice of you to join us," Gwen said sarcastically. "Have a nice lunch?"<p>

He glared at her.

"Jack! Your message said you had files for me. I'm looking at my desk and I'm not seeing any files," he shouted, putting his feet up on the desk and rubbing his eyes.

"Here," said a quiet voice. "I just printed them."

"Thanks, Tosh." He muttered, looking up at her.

"You have...err, I mean - you should turn in your collar," she said, with a sad smile. "And use this." She picked up a tissue from the box on Gwen's desk.

"Thanks?"

"Lipstick." she said, lips pursed heading back to her desk.

"What? Jealous I did something productive with my lunch break?" He snapped.

"You can be so dumb sometimes," Ianto said, handing him a coffee. "Are you actually _that _stupid, or just deliberately ignorant?"

"Shut up tea-boy."

"Ouch. But seriously though, you must have had some brains to be a doctor, what happened? Did all the shagging knock it out?"

"Piss off, Ianto," Owen said wearily. "I'm really _not _in the mood."

Ianto watched him for a moment, his haphazardly buttoned shirt, lipstick marks on his collar...red rimmed eyes?

"Did you get anything to eat?" he asked quietly.

"Not hungry," the doctor muttered, turning to the next page of his file.

* * *

><p>"Jack? Can I talk to you a second?" Ianto asked tapping the file against his open palm, as he leaned against the door frame.<p>

"If it really is a second. There's something I need to check out at the hospital," Jack said, pulling on his greatcoat.

"Your coat is...different." Ianto noted, stepping forward and reaching out a hand to touch the lapel.

Jack turned away from Ianto's touch and adjusted his holster. The archivist's arm fell limply to his side. He raised an eyebrow. "Where...what happened to your old one?"

"Long story," Jack said, simply.

"Right," Ianto nodded, stomach sinking as he realised Jack was closing himself off.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Err...nothing, doesn't matter." Ianto said, hiding the folder behind his back. "Need any help at the hospital?"

"I'll give you a call if I do," Jack said slipping past him. Ianto stopped him, placing a hand on Jack's chest.

"We - I -Saturday?" he asked hesitantly.

_It's not your Jack..._

"Saturday." Jack agreed, with a smile, putting his hand over Ianto's and holding it there.

_...but it is a Jack..._

* * *

><p>"Since Jack's out I'm ordering in lunch. What do you want?" Ianto called as he headed for the tourist office.<p>

"Tea Boy, it's almost 5. I don't think you can call it lunch."Owen said, called from his desk, as he flicked through a file.

"Does it really matter what I call it?" Ianto sighed, pausing by the door.

"Err, yes. It's not lunchtime if it's past three." Owen reasoned.

"I'm ordering, therefore I get to call it what I like. Do you want to eat or not?" Ianto rolled his eyes. "What do you fancy, Tosh?"

"Ooh, pizza please!" Tosh called.

"Not a meat feast, this time!" Owen groaned.

"Gwen? The usual Hawaiian special with extra anchovies?"

"No, love thanks. I'm meeting up with Andy; he said he had some 'spooky' news. It could be nothing, but I don't want to rule anything out right now. I thought I'd do something productive in my lunch break," She said nudging Owen as she passed, smiling sweetly. "And yes, it is a lunch break Owen."

"Torchwood don't do brownie points Gwen." Owen replied getting to his feet and stretching, "And I'm pretty sure that Jack won't reward you, not in the way you're thinking anyway..."

She walked up to him and leaning in close, so close that Owen could feel her breath, close enough that should one of them lean in just a _fraction _more they'd be kissing. Gwen licked her lips and tilting her head to the side, whispered sweetly "Fuck you Owen," whilst starting to raise her knee.

"Gwen, grow up." Tosh said pushing her out of the way, making her stumble off balance, "You should know by now not to react to Owen, especially when he's in a pissy mood. Go see Andy." She sighed, collecting the folders from Gwen's desk, and actively ignoring Owen. "Give us a call if you find anything."

She slipped past and headed for the filing cabinet. "Ianto do you have those reports from the blowfish last Friday? We need to have them ready to send off, should UNIT want updates."

"I gave them to Owen, so..." he sighed hands on his hips, "Is there any point in me finishing that sentence?"

"Probably not. Listen if you give them to me with a big cup of fantastic coffee, I'll do them before I leave." She moved to slip past him, still ignoring Owen.

"Tosh, I can do it." Ianto said following her.

"No, actually I was wondering if you could follow up on the reports and sightings of Jack's crash? You're better at the cover stories than the rest of us," she called over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs.

Looking at the pile of folders in her arms, Ianto sighed and followed her up to the coffee machine. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p>"Tosh, Owen! Pizza's here." Ianto called over the comms.<p>

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute." Tosh replied, rubbing her eyes. She looked down over the balcony, to Owen.

_Super_.

"I'm not hungry," Owen mumbled, from his desk.

"Owen. Team bonding." Ianto sighed over the comms. The sirens sounded and stepping through the cog door, continuing on the conversations, "and free food."

"Fine." The doctor spun around. "Let's bond."

"Drinks?" Tosh asked, heading for the kitchenette.

"There should be some in the fridge." Ianto replied, setting down the pizza boxes.

"Where _is _Jack?" Tosh asked, handing out the bottles of beer and setting down her glass of wine.

"Said he had to check something out." Ianto said simply.

""How are things with you and..." Owen asked, with genuine concern.

The archivist shrugged, taking a large drink.

"I know what you mean," Tosh agreed, "walking home with him yesterday...it's _Jack_, but I had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't..._our _Jack."

"I can't believe it was _yesterday_ -"

"Do you think we can trust him?" Owen asked suddenly.

"What d'you -?"

"He knows things. He _says _he knows things that are gonna happen. Can we trust him?" Owen rubbed his hands together, avoiding the gazes of his friends.

"Is this about what happened earlier?" Tosh asked quietly. Owen looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"You seemed... distracted, after speaking to him." She said, awkwardly. "Has this anything to do with the note yesterday?"

Owen nodded, sliding his chair over to his desk and grabbing the folders.

"Jack gave me these earlier. There's a research facility, just outside the city called The Pharm. I looked it up myself and it's real. If what Jack says is true," Owen sighed, "there's a bastard named Aaron Copley who's capturing aliens and using them to create vaccines for human illnesses. Remember I said that Janet was acting weird?"

"Weirder than usual?" Ianto quipped.

Owen glared at him. "_Anyway, _when Mark Lynch was using the weevils for the fight club, Janet was acting in a similar way. In the file, it says that Copley was using weevils. See, it all adds up - but I -?"

"You don't want to believe him." Tosh finished. "Is that why you disappeared earlier?"

"Tosh don't - you - you don't understand!" Owen growled getting to his feet.

"I'm gonna get more drinks. I think this conversation _requires _more drinks," Ianto murmured touching Toshiko's arm.

She nodded her thanks, knowing he was giving them a chance to talk alone. She set down her glass and joined Owen by his desk.

"I _do _understand Owen, I really do - better than the others. You left because it was _smothering _in here - it feels - felt like a timer had started, a countdown and you have so much living to do and you - you know you can't fit it all in. You went home with whoever she was because you wanted to feel alive. I do understand, I just haven't reacted the same way as you." she blinked away the tears, and took a deep shuddering breath.

"No Tosh - I -"

"Owen , shut up and listen!" she said firmly. "We were both supposed to die, not just you. Can't you remember that? It isn't just you," she said angrily. She huffed and sat back down on the soda and picked up her glass.

"Now," she continued more calmly, "you can either wallow in self pity and waste the time you have or you can pick yourself up and work on this case," she waved a hand towards the files, spread over the table," and focus on staying alive." She raised an eyebrow. "Your choice. I know what I'd do."

"You've been doing it all along." Owen smiled, sitting back down.

Ianto slipped back into the room silently, carrying more drinks.

"So are you going to see the mystery girl again?" Tosh asked, in a poor attempt to sound casual.

"Hopefully not." Owen sighed.

"Owen Harper: Torchwood's very own shag 'n' dash-er." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Nah, we -we - I left, when I got Jack's message." He said uncomfortably.

"Changing the habit of a life time." The archivist smirked.

"Like I told Tosh. I've done the meaningless one night stand thing for years-"

"Doctor Harper, are you suggesting you might be, dare I say it - growing up."

"Shut it Teaboy."

"Terrifying thought," Tosh agreed with a grin. "We should probably look out for reports of flying Raxacoricofallapatorians."

"Reports of what?" Ianto spluttered bemused.

Owen and Toshiko shared a look, grinning. "Space pig!"

"Right." Ianto nodded, "Thanks, for -er- clearing that up."

"It was before your time, Teaboy." Owen explained, still watching the young woman. "I don't think I ever thanked you for that, Tosh."

"Doesn't matter. Just doing my job." she shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

Ianto's ringing phone broke the silence.

"Jack? Is everything -? Yeah, we're all - Gwen's with Andy but," he nodded at Owen who was already dialing the number, " we - we're calling now. Slow down I can't understand -. ok, I'll meet you up there. Yeah, bye." he flipped closed his phone and looked up at the others.

"Looks like we're going to The Pharm."


	9. Chapter 9: The Pharm

**A/N:** _For the first time ever: Two updates in one day. YAY! A massive hug and thanks to Harkpad, without her ninja-ness this wouldn't have been possible. There's a tad bit of swearing in this, but well, it's Owen would you really expect anything less? Also. Please don't hate me... too much. Updates coming soon!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Pharm:<strong>

Owen paled sightly. "Now? Tonight?"

"Something must have happened at the hospital," Ianto shrugged. "Tosh, would you be able to do something to the phone in Jack's office so that if I call, the number can't be traced and the line can't be bugged?"

"I can try," She frowned, "No absolute guarantees though."

"Whatever you can do." he smiled, as he headed into Jack's office. "Owen can you try and find the Eye -5's in the archives?"

Owen groaned, "We aren't seriously calling them Eye-5 are we? How hard is it to come up with _cool _names for things?"

"Just go! We can rename them later!" Ianto rolled his eyes.

"And would I be looking under E, C or L?" The doctor asked, standing by the office door. Ianto stood behind the desk, finger hovering over the phone. He glared dangerously.

"Yeah, right. I'll -er- I'll figure it out myself." Owen agreed hastily, scarpering to the archives.

"Ok, Ianto. I think it should be ok for a while!" Tosh called from her station.

"Thank you!" he pulled out his phone and opened the message from Jack. It simply said "M. Jones" with a series of numbers.

He dialled them quickly and waited anxiously, for to answer.

"Martha Jones." Said a professional voice.

"Ms. Jones, I'm calling on a secure line on behalf of Jack Harkness-" he heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end,

"Oh, Freya, it's so great to hear from you! _How is everything_?" she said significantly.

"He asked if you still had "the key to house"?" He asked, not quite sure what it meant.

"Dinner _tonight?_

He frowned. _I never mentioned dinner tonight. Tonight...? _"Yes! Yes we need it tonight, if you could."

"Ask that fool of a man_ if he still has the necklace_. It cost a fortune!" She said with a forced laugh.

"I'll get someone on the team to call him." he said, leaning back and motioning for Toshiko to join him. "Call Jack and ask him does he still have the necklace!"

"What necklace?" She asked, tapping her fingers as she waited for the call to connect.

"I dunno, just ask him" he said, before turning his attention back to his phone.

"-Yeah, great. So has this anything to do with _the call _I missed from you _earlier?_

"I honestly don't know, Ms. Jones. I know that files were received earlier today, but other than that -"

"Ianto, Jack said to tell her that it's safe but he can't get it right now, could she send down hers?"

Ianto repeated the message to Martha.

"No problem. Gimme a few hours. And stay in touch yeah?"

"Thank you Ms. Jones," he hung up and turned to Toshiko, "Is Jack still on the line?

She handed over the phone. "Hi, it's me. She said that she'd send it down. What's going on Jack?" He asked quietly.

"I know it's asking a lot of you right now, considering our current ...situation, but please, can you trust me?" Jack asked.

"Will you explain what's going on?"

"Answering a question with a question," Jack chuckled,

"Avoiding a question with a pointless statement," Ianto replied.

"We've had this conversation before." Jack reminisced.

"No. _We _haven't." Ianto said harshly. "Just come back to the Hub and tell us what's going on." he said, before hanging up. He leaned heavily on the desk, eyes closed and sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

He looked up wearily to find Toshiko watching him, arms folded.

"What?"

"You're unbelievable." She said shaking her head with disgust.

"What?" Ianto asked, standing straight. "If you have something to say, say it, Toshiko!"

Warning bells should have been ringing for her at this point. Ianto hadn't called her Toshiko since his third week at Torchwood.

"He's trying, Ianto. He's barely been back two days, it's a lot to take in, but he's trying to make amends and you're - you're being a jerk!"

"I'm being a jerk." he repeated quietly.

_Stop Tosh. Stop. Shut up now "_He knows that you - that he's not 'your Jack'," her tone made it clear what she thought of the situation. "He's trying to make things right and you keep shooting him down!" _Ok Tosh, you've made your point, leave now and you may just get decaf for a week..._

"This is none of your business," Ianto warned dangerously.

_Screw decaf... that bast -_

"Really? I think I have a right to voice my opinion - I've earned my right to voice my opinion." she said angrily stepping forward. "Who was there for you after Jack disappeared? Who stayed with you, comforting you, telling you it would all be ok? Who answered your calls at three o clock in the _fucking_ morning!" She jabbed a finger at him, "I stayed here for three weeks trying to track him for you! I have eight folders full of data, 3 boxes of CCTV all with potential sightings and information! I barely slept, Ianto! And why?" she asked stepping forward, fists clenched, angry tears blinding her. "Why? Because I hate to see you miserable. Even though it kills me sometimes and I think you're an idiot, I do it because I care and I want you to be happy."

She stepped back, breathing heavily. "So if you want to throw it all away - your second chance - go ahead." She bit her lip, fighting back the tears, "but do _not _come crying to me again!" She said, voice cracking. "I won't wipe away your tears this time." She said as her own tears fell silently.

"Tosh -" Ianto started.

"Don't," she said, hands raised turning to leave. "Just - don't."

* * *

><p>Ianto met Jack by the water tower as arranged. He was pacing and he looked mad.<p>

Jack screeched to a halt.

Ianto stepped forward, leaning in to talk to Jack through the open window, "UNIT just called. The courier will meet us by Cardiff Castle."

"Get in."

Ianto glared, but yanked open the door clambering in. Jack wasn't wearing his coat and his shirt was ripped and bloodstained. One of his braces was torn and hanging from his shoulder. He looked tired and pale.

"What the-? What happened?"

"Run in with a Mayfly." Jack said, turning in the middle of the road.

"You died." Ianto stated.

"Yup." he replied hitting the indicator.

"I wasn't there." Ianto said in a hollow voice.

Jack snorted, "Yeah, but I'm not your Jack, remember. So does it matter?"

"I-"

"No," Jack answered his own question. "It doesn't matter.

Ianto reached out to touch Jack's knee. "It matters."

"You can't pick and choose when you care." Jack said evenly as he pulled onto the main road.

"I haven't been fair to you," Ianto said. "Something ...happened. Something - The look on your face when I walked into the hub was -I didn't want to stop and think about it because I knew if I did, I'd forgive you, and I wasn't ready to forgive you. I don't know who you are or why you're here but - but I'd like to find out." he said hopefully, biting his lip.

"When this is all over; I'll find the Doctor. He can explain better than I ever could." Jack said grasping the young man's hand.

"I haven't been fair," Ianto repeated staring at their clasped hands.

"Neither have I. I used to -"

"Used to what?" Ianto asked, looking up.

"Never mind. This is my clean slate," He let go of Ianto's hand and hit the indicator. He swerved around the car in front and accelerated,"Now, then. Lets get this necklace and head back so I can explain my brilliant plan."

* * *

><p>"So you all know about the Eye-5's, right? Contact lenses with a camera in them. What you don't know about, is this." He held up a silver chain, on it dangled a key.<p>

"It's a key." Gwen said looking confused.

"Yes. Yes it is. But it's not just _any _old key. This little beauty has saved the world," he said as it twisted and shone in the light. "_This _is going to get me into The Pharm unnoticed."

"How?" Tosh asked curiously.

"Perception filter, like on the lift. I wear this, and I'm ...not worth looking at. Both a miracle and a tragedy. So," he said, rubbing his hands together in enthusiasm, "the plan is that I go in, have a look around and if everything is the way it was - If they are abusing -hurting those aliens, we shut it down and take care of Copley. Simple."

"I hate it when he finishes a plan with 'simple'. It's almost a guarantee that it won't be simple,"Owen said with a sigh.

"Someone is going to need to keep an eye on the CCTV, and -"

"The usual?" Tosh asked, jotting down notes.

"The usual." Jack nodded. "Pull straws - take turns going home and get some sleep. I need you all at your best."

"When are we ever not at our best?" Tosh asked, gathering her stuff.

"So, the usual decider?" Owen said getting to his feet. The others all nodded. Jack watched bewildered.

"Rock - Paper - Scissors!"

"YES!" Gwen squealed. Everyone groaned.

"She cheats. She has to be cheating. Five times in a row!" Owen ranted.

"Natural talent," she grinned, heading to the main hub to get her stuff.

"It's nice that she's good a being more than just an easy lay," he muttered not too quietly.

"Fuck you!" Gwen yelled.

"Been there. Done that, Gwen. It wasn't all that great."

"Owen," Jack warned, subtly watching Toshiko.

"Really? 'cause that's not what you said at the time. It was more along the lines of: Ooh baby, ooh yeah... Leave Rhys, I've- I've never met anyone like you, you're incredible."

Tosh slipped out past Jack.

"You're delusional that's what you are!" Owen snorted, waving it off. His eyes spoke of the regret he would never mention.

"Both of you stop!" Jack interrupted, "Gwen, go home. Owen, see if you can access the CCTV." He headed down to his office, unbuttoning is ruined shirt as he went.

"You're such an arsehole!" Gwen muttered.

"And you're an inconsiderate bitch. Do you ever stop and think before you speak? God, I don't know how Rhys puts up with you!"

"He _loves _me." She hissed eyes blazing.

"I know. Any idiot can see it. So stop screwing around. He proposed to you. You said yes. Stop trying to get into Jack's bed -"

She grinned, but her eyes were cold. "It's not about me and Jack though, is it? Something happened while you were with that girl. I'm right, aren't I?" He turned away from her. "Oh my god -Doctor Harper. What, can't get it to work?"

"Piss off Gwen."

"I insulted your manhood and you tell me to piss off? Ok, what's wrong?"

"Pfft, yeah I'm really gonna tell you."

"Fine! Be that way" she stormed out of the hub.

_Having Jack back has messed up this team..._Ianto and Tosh weren't speaking. Ianto and Jack were... Owen wasn't sure if even they knew what was going on. Now to top it all of Gwen was having a hissy fit because he didn't feel like sharing his _feelings. _

"Looks like it's gonna be a long night" Owen sighed, settling in front of the computer.

* * *

><p>"How's it going?" Tosh asked, joining Owen by the screen.<p>

"It's Jack. Jack with a camera in the contact lenses. How d'you think it's going?" he replied with a pained expression.

"Ah. He has creative ideas for passing the time then?" Tosh asked, fighting back her giggles.

Owen shuddered. "Where's teaboy?" he asked, changing the subject. "I could murder a coffee."

"I dunno. Out, I suppose." she shrugged.

"Are you alright?" Owen asked, watching as she stabbed at the keyboard.

"Fine, I'm fine."

"Ok," he nodded, clearly not believing her.

"It's been a really long day," She said defensively.

"Yeah. It has." he said, watching the screen cautiously. "Think we'll get a chance to relax after this?"

"We're Torchwood. We don't get to relax." She sighed.

"Hey, what happened to that, um, pool tournament you were organising?" he asked, glancing at the other monitor.

"What pool -oh that? It was never a tournament." She admitted, heading towards Gwen's desk. _Drop it Owen, just please - _

She shuffled through the folders till she found the one she needed.

"Well what was all that about, then?"

She dropped the file.

_"_It was supposed to be a date" she said, mostly to herself.

"What?" _Urg, he always hears what I don't want him to hear!_

She turned to face him. "I was asking you out on a date" she squeaked, cringing at how hopeful she sounded.

"A...date?" he asked looking bemused.

"Yeah, - and - You didn't realise?" She asked. _You suck at this dating stuff Tosh - You're destined to be old, dribbly and alone with 6 cats. Start choosing names..._

"You and me?" he said looking surprised.

"Yep," _Bobby, Daisy, Charlie... Charlie the ginger cat..._

"I see," he nodded. " And... you still want that?" he sounded hesitant.

_Bruce, Cly - What? Duh!_

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, holding her breath.

"Right," he nodded.

_Right? What does 'right' mean? _

" I just thought if we spent some time together, an evening - " She explained quickly.

"Alright," he said, heading for the coffee machine.

"Sorry?"

He turned to face her, smiling "Just do it."

"Are you being sarcastic?" she asked skeptically.

"No," he chuckled.

" You're being polite. You'll stand me up" _I knew it was too good to be true..._

"Oi, I've just said yes, haven't I? One date, see how it goes, which might be nowhere." he warned.

"That's fine, A drink."_ This is actually happening..._

"Ok," he agreed

"Yeah," she replied with a grin.

"And I'm going to keep flirting with people, OK? Just 'cos of this, doesn't mean I'm going to stop flirting." He said, pointing a finger at her playfully.

"You can be king of flirts." _Wouldn't change that even if I could..._

"OK. Right, then." Owen said awkwardly.

"Yeah." They avoided each other's eyes.

"I'm gonna go -er-"

"Yeah right! I'll -um- stay -" They tried to sidestep each other but, as is the rule of clichés, both ended up trying to go the same direction. Owen caught her by the shoulders and held her in place before moving to the left.

"Ok, Yeah."

"Right, cool."

Tosh burst out laughing, Owen turned and caught her eye and spluttered too.

"We'll work on it," he assured her. "It'll be - we'll be ok."

* * *

><p>The sirens rang out as the door rolled open and Ianto stepped in holding a paper bag. Toshiko ignored him when he walked past her station. She missed the apologetic glance her threw in her direction.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm heading out for some air. I'll be ten minutes!" Tosh called pulling on her coat. The guilt was eating at her. She knew she shouldn't have been so harsh.<p>

She walked along the plass. There was only one way that she could think of to show him that she was sorry. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>"What?" Owen said, balancing his mobile between his ear and shoulder.<p>

"You're oh so pleasant to call, Owen" Tosh laughed. "Is Ianto still at the hub?"

"Yeah. You want me to get him?"

"No! Just - just make sure he doesn't leave. I'll be back in two minutes."

"'lright."

"Thanks." she said gratefully before hanging up.

He shook his head_. Idiots, the both of them._

"Oi! Teaboy, any chance of a coffee since I'm keeping an eye on your Cinderella?"

"Not now, I'm busy!" Came the distracted reply.

Owen sat back and put his feet up. _Tough job, being the only smart one on the team._

* * *

><p>"Ianto?" Tosh called softly." Ianto. Look, I know you're mad but please, can we - can we talk?"<p>

She watched him a moment. He was sitting in the small office beside the coffee machine; his tie loose and the first few buttons of his shirt open, his hair ruffled. The room was dark, the only light coming from the main hub.

"Tosh," He smiled, shaking himself from his revere. "You're still here. I thought I'd missed you - thought you'd gone home."

"Jack needs us here." She said simply, hovering by the door.

"Come sit," he said, pulling out the chair beside him. He held onto the cup in front of him tightly.

"Wanna talk?" Tosh sat on the edge of the seat. "I think we need to - "

"I'll make coffee," Ianto replied, making to stand.

"I bought some," She said setting to cups on the table, "as an I'm-sorry-I-was-an-interfering-bitch present. I bought a rocky road mocha muffin too. I know you like them."

He smiled, and reached down pulling out a paper bag. He set it in front of her.

"Triple Chocolate muffin. I-was-out-of-line-and-a-real-jerk present. I'm sorry." he said sincerely.

"Me too," she whispered.

"I hadn't realised you'd done so much-"

"You weren't meant to know."

He took her hand and they were silent.

"What happened to us Tosh? We were so - we used to be -"

"I know," she nodded sadly.

"Think we can ever go back to that?" he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I don't want to lose you. Sometimes -sometimes it feels like you're the only friend I have here, the only _real _friend. We need to start talking again, _really _talking - _outside _of work. Make an effort."

"_As much as I hate to break up the touching realisation that you're both complete and utter idiots, we have a job to do_," Owen interrupted over the comms. "_It's time. We're needed at the Pharm."_

* * *

><p>"I found it." Jack said, jogging over to meet them. "It's all exactly the same. Only difference now is that Martha isn't currently dying on the table. Always a plus. Did you get everything I sent you?"<p>

"Yup, we got it all. What do we do now?" Toshiko asked, helping Ianto to lift a box from the boot.

"Close it down. Evacuate the staff. Euthanize the aliens." Jack sighed, rocking back on his heels.

"You mean kill them?" Tosh exclaimed outraged.

"They're already dying. This is an act of mercy!"

Gwen stepped forwards, running a hand through her hair. "Owen doesn't look too happy."

Sure enough, Doctor Harper was sitting in the passenger's seat, feet up on the dashboard, arms crossed _sulking._

"I don't care," Jack shrugged, "as long as he's safe."

"You were serious, then?" Tosh asked quietly, watching the scanner.

"I wouldn't joke about that," he replied tensely. "Do it Tosh." She hesitated. "They're suffering. Help them."

She nodded.

_"Facility shut down in progress, All personnel must evacuate immediately. Facility shut down in progress, All personnel must evacuate immediately. Facility shut down in progress, all personnel must -"_

"Alright let's get out of here," Jack called, heading over to the SUV. He needed a moment. _Those poor creatures..._ he hadn't seen them last time, but he'd read the files, heard the others describing it. Nothing could have properly prepared him for what he had seen.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let you walk away?" Said a voice from behind them. Toshiko spun around instantly recognising him from the picture in his file. Aaron Copely.

"You've ruined everything I've worked for."

He pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Tosh.

"No!"

"Copley, put it down!" Jack warned, reaching for his webley.

The team was panicking.

Copley's gun was steady. "Reverse it. Reverse the process!"

"I can't. It's too late," She said simply. "You won't be able to save them. They've inhaled the gases." She showed no fear, looking strangely calm.

He cocked the gun and pointed it directly at her head. She closed the laptop, slipped it into the bag and in one swift move slid the bag from her shoulder and placed it on the floor.

"There's no way out of this Mr. Copley," she reasoned. "Let it go. With your contacts you'll get a reduced sentence."

"Everything I worked towards. Gone. Dead. You killed them," he hissed. "So now, I'm going to kill you!"

"NO!" Owen ran forward, "No, you don't want to do this; I know you don't. You tried to save lives -why ruin it? I understand, really I do. We're both rational men -scientists." He stepped forwards slowly, cautiously.

"Put the gun down," Owen said reasonably.

Copley smiled, tilted his head and whispered. "No"

It was a blur.

Jack running forward, gun out ready to tackle the scientist; Owen pushing Toshiko out of the way as she reached for her holster, twisting to try and shield Owen; Coopley's finger on the trigger. 

_Bang._


	10. Chapter 10: That Awful Sound

**A/N:**_Harkpad is a ninja. I may have mentioned this a couple of times. But seriously. A. NINJA. I send this, went to bed, woke up - BAM in my inbox.  
><em>_I know I don't update regularly, (sorry about that), but I really won't be updating for a while. This is the last of my pre-written things for this part and I have mock exams starting next week (eeek!) So I'm gonna be gone for a few weeks, but "I'll come back, I always do." (name the episode!).  
>Also I know I keep saying i'll reply to reviews - but really truly I will this time. You guys keep me smiling, thanks for continuously coming to play in this world. Finally, I'm on twitter. I have no followers on twitter, come follow me and hear my rants, say hello. (BoeSaysYana)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>That Awful Sound:<strong>

_Bang._

The shoving and confusion stopped as a figure crumpled to the ground, wheezing feebly. All their training stopped them from running forward to help their team mate, no matter how much they wanted to. Copley grinned manically and aimed again, this time at Owen.

_Bang._

Ianto lowed the gun slowly, breathing heavily. He turned to Owen.

"I aimed for his heart. I aimed for your shoulder. Notice how he's dead and you're still alive."

"Teaboy, I stopped doubting your aim six weeks ago," The doctor replied weakly.

Gwen frowned, "What are two on about?"

"I royally kicked his bony arse in the shooting range," Ianto said smugly. Owen appeared to be the only one who noticed the slight hesitation and the vague look in Ianto's eyes.

"Everyone ok?" Tosh asked shakily, from beside Copley her fingers at his neck. "He's dead," she confirmed.

"So's Jack," Ianto said suddenly realising that the raspy breathing had stopped. "Shit, so's Jack!" He ran over to the older man, sliding behind so that jack was resting in his arms.

_What if this is it?_

Ianto buried his face in Jack's hair, willing the man to wake up; willing him to stay dead.

He could hear the others moving around, calming the staff that had unfortunately remained; all Ianto cared about was the man lying in his arms.

"Jack, please come back to me,"Ianto whispered, "You owe me that date! Please, I was a proud arsehole, afraid to let you in again, but now I-I can see that it -would be worse to not have you -I" He shook as he tried to hold back the tears, "Come back to me, I'm sorry, I was a prat, Jack -please,"

"Say prat again."

"Prat," Ianto whispered unthinkingly

"Again, it sounds amazing with your accent."

"P-Jack?" He looked down to see the Captain staring back at him with tired eyes and his ever present grin. "Prat!" He gasped, smacking Jack's arm.

"You overreact," The former time agent commented lightly, sitting up with a groan. "Is everyone ok?"

"We're all ok. Copely's dead."

"Clean up?" Jack asked, adjusting his coat, wincing at the hole in the lapel.

"Underway," Owen cut in, holding out a hand to Ianto. He yanked the archivist close, and whispered quickly, "Tosh's gone AWAL. Gwen thinks she's gone to the car but -"

Ianto looked torn, glancing at Jack; Owen noticed his reluctance and assured him, "I'll take care of him."

Ianto nodded gratefully.

* * *

><p>Tosh was sitting in the back seat, eyes closed.<p>

"He's alive," Ianto said, leaning against the open door.

"I know," Tosh smiled, turning her head to the side to face him. "It - the adrenaline is wearing off, I think," she chuckled, closing her eyes again, "It's all hitting me at once."

"You were brave," Ianto remarked, crossing his arms.

"I was foolish," She disagreed.

"You seemed to know what you were doing."

"Mmm, Been in situations like that before," Her eyes flashed open, "Frick, I mean -"

"You don't have to explain," Ianto assured her.

Tosh smiled awkwardly, "I -I will, just ...not tonight."

"Whenever you're ready. Budge over. It's cold."

She shifted over and he climbed into the car next to her. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder and he took her hand in his.

"He asked me out," Toshiko murmured unexpectedly.

"No! Seriously?"

"Yes," she giggled. "He'll probably forget though."

"Then remind him!" He insisted, nudging her. "I've missed this. Us just _being."_

"Lunch tomorrow?" She asked, curling closer.

"I'd like that," he smiled, kissing her head. "I'd really like that."

* * *

><p>"The paperwork for this is going to be a bitch." Owen grumbled, as the team stepped through the cog door.<p>

"Look on the bright side, "Jack grinned as he passed by, "You're alive to help with the reports."

"Oh, joy. Silver lining huh?"

Jack groaned, "I have to play catch up with reports and files I missed. Everyone go home. It can wait till tomorrow."

"Night!" Owen called, rushing to the door.

"You don't wait around!" Gwen laughed, picking up her bag.

"Celebrating a new lease on life and all that. Bye!"

Jack turned to Ianto, "Staying?"

"Best if I don't," Ianto replied hesitantly.

"I know you stayed while he was gone."

Ianto appreciated that Jack seemed to realise that, for him, the two Jacks were different people.

"How do you -"

"I found one of your socks down the bottom of the bed last night," He grinned.

"I was so certain I had taken everything with me!" Ianto sighed, hands on his hips.

"Nothing is certain," Jack said stepping closer.

"You died tonight," Ianto noted, running his hand over the frayed slits in the Captain's coat. "At least twice."

"Yup."

_Get dinner ... Go to bed ... Leave him, just go home you fool._

"Hungry?" Jack asked. "Would now be a good time to take you on that da-"

He was interrupted by the rift alarm.

"Damn it!" He growled.

"Two weevils in Bute Park," Ianto called from Tosh's station, and he turned to Jack. "Think you can manage it?" he grinned.

"Excuse me?"

The archivist had a gleam in his eye, "It could be dangerous in the field, should you be out of practise... or out of shape, _sir_."

"You little, - !" Jack swaggered closer to Ianto, until he was pressed up close against his back. He leaned in until his breath tickled Ianto's ear, "When have you _ever _known me to be out of practise, Jones, Ianto Jones?"

"We should probably put that to the test. As part of your assessment of course, for your file."

"Of course," Jack nodded solemnly. "Come on, then. Work to do."

* * *

><p>"Tosh!"<p>

She spun around to find Owen leaning up against the tourist office wall.

"Hey! You scared me."

"Sorry I -er- Walking home?" He asked, pushing away from the wall.

"Yeah, I gotta stop off and get some bits and bobs, but -"

"I'll walk with you!" He said enthusiastically.

"I thought you were - er - 'Celebrating your second chance' or something?" She frowned as they headed towards the nearest corner shop.

"I am," he said, taking her laptop bag. "I'm gonna do things right, this time."

"We'll see." she murmured, "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Gwen arrived uncharacteristically early the next morning, only to be greeted by a series of grunts and muttered curses.<p>

She froze by the door. Two options: hope and pray that wasn't Jack and Ianto and continue on, or leave quickly and swiftly and pretend the past three minutes had never happened.

A loud bump followed by a muttered, "Ow, shit! Ianto can-" She turned on the spot. Option two it was then.

"Morning Gwen!"

She spun around confused. If Ianto was out here, somewhere, then who - or what- was in there?

"Ianto?" Gwen called cautiously, "why does it sound like Janet's been let loose in Jack's office?"

The archivist appeared on the balcony. "Because he's catching up on three months' worth of files and reports," Ianto replied gleefully. "Coffee?"

She nodded, stunned. "Sure. Ok."

"Tosh will be in shortly, I'll get a pot started."

"Ianto!" Jack called, stepping out of his office looking flustered, "Do I have a secret drawer of files you're meant to never ever go near?"

"Yes!" he yelled back

"Do you know where it is?"

"Third on the left!"

"Alright, Jack?" Gwen grinned.

"Never again. Never again am I leaving and not organising things first. I'll ask Tosh to make a programme that does this for me in the event of an emergency. Actually no. I'll just _pause _the emergency and organise things and _then _save the world," He ranted, storming into his office.

She followed him, with a knowing smile.

"Is he withholding coffee?"

"Until there's a forty percent improvement." Jack nodded sadly, surrounded by mountains of paper. "I think I've made things worse. Don't let him in" he whispered, looking terrified.


End file.
